


Мистер Вустер находит работу

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Берти-коммивояжер - такого Дживс не мог представить и в страшном сне. К счастью, на этом поприще молодой хозяин потрудился недолго. Сцена примирения двух любящих сердец включает в себя эксперименты с гардеробом с непосредственным использованием ковбойского ремня.





	Мистер Вустер находит работу

**Примечание переводчика.** Данный фик является [третьей частью](https://skyblue-reverie.livejournal.com/5226.html) серии Blue Sky Reverie о Берти и Дживсе.

Переведен в соавторстве со Smothered Hope в 2010 году. Согласие на перевод всей серии получено.

Две первые части переведены и лежат [здесь.](http://www.diary.ru/~Wodehouse/p93771932.htm) и [здесь.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414928)

 

Чаще всего наши приключения описывает Мистер Вустер, обладающий обаятельной и остроумной манерой повествования, и лишь время от времени, с целью восполнения некоторых пробелов в его рассказах, за перо берусь я. К немалому своему удивлению, я обнаружил, что процесс облечения в словесную форму собственных мыслей и переживаний благотворно сказывается на душевном здоровье, приводя к несомненному катарсису. По этой причине я и начал собственные хроники, которые, во избежание возможных разрушительных для нас с мистером Вустером последствий, храню в надежном месте.

  
Я уже писал о том, как мы с моим нанимателем пришли к нынешнему уровню взаимопонимания. Следующий поворотный момент в наших отношениях имел место несколько недель спустя, когда он приобрел галстук цвета шартрез – вещь весьма безвкусную и, к тому же, придающую неприятный желчный оттенок его мужественному лицу. Желание мистера Вустера во что бы то ни стало надеть этот аксессуар привело к ряду последствий. В частности, к тому, что наши с ним отношения перешли в стадию, чуждую каким бы то ни было условностям. Не стану приводить здесь весь эпизод, так как он уже подробно описан в рассказе мистера Вустера, но об итоге его все же упомяну. Признаться, как только всё произошло, мне показалось, что я осмелился позволить себе больше, чем следовало, и что мой наниматель счел данный опыт отвратительным. Однако первоначальный страх сменился глубоким облегчением и восторгом, когда он заявил, что нашел его таким же приятным, как и я сам.

  
Затем всё вернулось в обычное русло, и тему происшествия с галстуком никто из нас более не затрагивал. Я не был уверен, что мистер Вустер пожелает развить данный аспект наших отношений. Избегать этого ему было довольно просто – всего лишь свести на нет какие-либо эксперименты с гардеробом. Разумеется, я понимал, что подобный исход был бы наиболее благоприятным, и все же не мог подавить чувства легкой досады. Так, в относительном затишье, прошло несколько недель.

  
***  
– Дживс, – сказал мистер Вустер, полулёжа на диване с сигаретой. – Я вот что подумал. Полагаю, мне нужно найти работу.

  
– Работу, сэр? – полагаю, в моем голосе слышались недоверчивые нотки.

  
– Да, Дживс. Ну, знаешь, трудиться. Носить лес, рубить воду – занятие из разряда того, чем однажды занялся Боко Фиттльворт. Правда, у него ничего не вышло, но ты же понимаешь, что я, в отличие от старины Боко, сделан из другого теста!

  
Я посмотрел на него с веселой снисходительностью. Порой моего нанимателя одолевают странные прихоти. К счастью, отвлечь его чем-то иным, либо же поспособствовать изменению его интересов несложно – это лишь вопрос (и, надо сказать, весьма недолгого), времени.

  
– Сэр, если вы устроитесь на работу, то не сможете осуществить путешествие в Америку, запланированное на следующую неделю, – заметил я.

  
– Дживс, Америка подождет, пока я заработаю на свой первый отпуск. Этот кусок земли, знаешь ли, довольно немаленький – сомневаюсь, что он снимется с якоря и уплывет неизвестно куда.

  
– Действительно, сэр. Однако мы планировали эту поездку таким образом, чтобы она совпала с сезоном ловли лосося. Если её отложить, я упущу возможность…

Он выразил свое неодобрение нетерпеливым жестом, погасил сигарету и решительно потер одной ладонью о другую.

  
– Потом порыбачишь, Дживс. Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но тетя Агата таки была права. Я слишком долго жил в праздности и безделье. Желаю отдать долг обществу! Вот посмотри на себя, Дживс. Ты работаешь, создаешь мне уют и все такое, и, кажется, находишь это занятие замечательным, так? Вот и я уверен, что тоже смогу найти занятие по душе!  
Происходящее переставало меня забавлять. Было похоже, что мой наниматель увлекся очередной идеей фикс настолько, что начал пренебрегать не только моими советами, но и основными принципами здравого смысла. Не говоря уже о том, что я находил совершенно неуместным вопрос о трудоустройстве мистера Вустера. Он не нуждается в заработке, к тому же, тяжелая монотонная работа совершенно не сочетается с его солнечным и легким темпераментом. И все же я рассудил, что лучше попробовать разобраться в причинах возникновения столь необычной идеи, чем просто выражать своё неодобрение.

  
– Я заинтригован, сэр. Могу ли спросить, какую профессию вы собираетесь выбрать?

  
– Можешь, Дживс, разумеется, можешь. Вчера в «Трутнях» за ланчем Таппи Глоссоп поведал мне о самом потрясающем предприятии в его карьере.

  
Вдалеке забрезжил луч надежды. Деловые планы мистера Глоссопа живут недолго и, как правило, заканчиваются провально. Возможно, мы ещё сможем осуществить запланированный вояж в Америку, особенно, при моем скромном участии в этом деле. Я был настроен на рыбалку, и меньше всего хотел, чтобы долгожданной поездке что-либо помешало.

  
– Это крайне интересно, сэр. Любопытно будет узнать детали плана мистера Глоссопа.

  
– В общем, дело такое, Дживс. Таппи познакомился с потрясающим парнем по имени Гилберт Пулвермахер, он производит одно тонизирующее средство. Штука обалденная, бодрит – высший сорт! Вот только для того, чтобы она как следует продавалась, нужно заручиться одобрением какого-нибудь медицинского светила – скажем, Таппиного дядюшки сэра Родерика. В обмен на разрешение использовать физиономию сэра Родерика в оформлении этикетки, этот самый Пулвермахер предоставит нам право продавать бальзам, так что мы будем платить ему за каждую бутылочку сущие гроши, ну потом ещё, само собой, делиться частью дохода. Ну как, здорово?

  
Право, я с большим трудом нашел слова для подобающего ответа:

  
– Сэр, подобные патентованные средства зачастую малоэффективны. Сомневаюсь, что вам стоит связывать ваше честное имя с одним из них.

  
– Уж об этом можешь не волноваться. У Таппи был с собой образец, так что я попробовал немного. Не сказать, что оно и мертвого из могилы поднимет, но энергии добавляет – это факт.

  
Внутренне я застонал от детской наивности моего нанимателя, который способен не задумываясь глотнуть совершенно незнакомой и, быть может, даже опасной субстанции, но внешне оставался спокоен. Попробовал зайти с другого конца:

  
– Сэр, получил ли мистер Глоссоп согласие своего дяди на использование его портрета?

  
– Да он не будет против! Ну, украсят его личиком пару пузырьков – убудет от него, что ли? В общем, Таппи сказал, что всё уладит. Всё что требуется от меня, это прогуливаться по Лондону и звонить в двери – а снадобье, можно сказать, само себя продаст.

  
– Однако, сэр, вам придется подниматься гораздо раньше обычного, чтобы участвовать в этом… предприятии.

  
– Дживс, я способен подниматься с жаворонками, если того требуют обстоятельства. Между прочим, прошлым утром ты разбудил меня ни свет, ни заря, потому что тебе захотелось… – тут он осекся и покраснел.

  
– Да, сэр? – ответил я, деликатно кашлянув.

  
Меня так и подмывало продолжить фразу не совсем пристойным комментарием – вид смущающего мистера Вустера доставляет мне неизменное удовольствие. Однако я тут же заставил себя настроиться на серьезный лад и предпринял последнюю попытку раскрыть ему суть происходящего.

  
– Боюсь, этот неизвестный джентльмен воспользуется вашим простодушием, сэр. Вполне вероятно, что вы связались с недобросовестным дельцом, который сыграет на вашем доверии и возьмет ваши деньги, не дав ничего взамен.

  
– Ерунда, Дживс, – ответил он. – Таппи его знает. Он говорит, это парень что надо, и мне этого достаточно. Знаешь, Дживс, ты слишком цинично относишься к людям. Ну ничего – пройдет совсем немного времени, ты присмотришься, притерпишься и перестанешь быть таким подозрительным. И вообще, хоть раз в жизни ты мог бы оставить свою извечную подозрительность и просто поверить в своего хозяина!

  
Уязвленный, я решил на время оставить попытки спасти мистера Вустера от него самого.

  
– Очень хорошо, сэр, – сухо произнес я.

  
***  
  
На следующий день я приступил к первому этапу собственной стратегии по убеждению мистера Вустера в недальновидности его идеи. Я не был до конца уверен, что этот метод сработает, хотя раньше он иногда доказывал свою эффективность. Итак, я сделал вид, что никакого разговора о работе не было, и мы отправляемся в Америку, как и собирались.  
Как только мой наниматель отправился на ланч в клуб «Трутни», я вынул свои удочки и большой чемодан. Затем положил на край стола несколько цветных брошюр описывающих великолепие американской природы, разместив их так, что они не могли остаться незамеченными.

  
Когда он вернулся домой, то застал меня усердно разбирающим рыбацкие снасти.

  
– Дживс, могу я поинтересоваться, что ты делаешь?

  
– Да, сэр. Я готовлюсь к нашему американскому вояжу.

  
– Ну, это и так ясно. Вот только зачем? Разве я не говорил тебе, что ни в какую Америку мы не едем?

  
– Прошу прощения, сэр. Я надеялся, что вы измените своё мнение. Я рассудил, что обдумав всё более тщательно, вы придёте к выводу, что… гм… деловое предложение, о котором вы говорили, подождет нашего возвращения из-за границы, а вот лосось, подобно времени и приливу, не станет ждать рыбака.

  
– Нет, Дживс, я не передумал. Знаю, ты расстроен из-за своего проклятого лосося, но тебе придётся как-то это пережить.

  
– Сэр, если вы ознакомитесь с этой литературой, то быть может… – начал я, но договорить так и не успел.

  
– Нет, Дживс! Не хочу никакой чертовой литературы. Вопрос исчерпан. Убери вещи – в Америку мы не едем. Эта работа важна для меня, и я надеюсь, что ты меня поддержишь. А если и нет, то все равно, я свой выбор сделал.

  
– Как скажете, сэр, – произнес я раздраженно.

  
***  
  
Через неделю мистер Вустер пригласил мистера Глоссопа и их партнера по бизнесу на ланч. Подавая еду, я успел присмотреться к мистеру Пулвермахеру и послушать, о чем он говорил с моим нанимателем и его другом. Мне сразу же не понравился этот человек – маленького роста, рыжеволосый, лицом походящий на хорька, с заметным шрамом на правой брови. Он был вежлив и обходителен, но его глаза не были глазами честного человека. В них сквозила некая изворотливость, к тому же, он избегал смотреть на кого-либо прямо – его взгляд шарил по комнате, будто бы прицениваясь к каждой вещи.

  
Мистер Пулвермахер принес с собой карту Лондона, на которой было намечено несколько маршрутов для пробных продаж. После ланча троица склонилась над ней, решая, какой из маршрутов выбрать первым, затем мистер Пулвермахер предложил мистеру Вустеру и мистеру Глоссопу прорепетировать их обращение к потенциальным покупателям. Смотреть, как этот ужасный человек превращает моего нанимателя в надоедливого коммивояжера, я не мог – мне стало дурно.

  
После того как я, наконец, проводил гостей, мистер Вустер обратился ко мне:

  
– Ну вот, Дживс, ты и познакомился с этим парнем. Что теперь думаешь?

  
– Не мне судить, сэр.

  
– Да ладно, раньше тебя это не останавливало. Брось! Я же хочу услышать твоё мнение.

  
– Что ж, сэр. Могу сказать, что мне не понравилось, как держится мистер Пулвермахер. Он не похож на человека, заслуживающего доверия.

  
– Дживс, ты меня разочаровываешь. Никогда не думал, что ты такой сноб. Конечно, старина Гилберт не благородных кровей, но, по-моему, в нем что-то есть. А ты просто ревнуешь. Да-да, зеленоглазое чудовище, не иначе! Всё время, что мы с тобой знакомы, лишь ты из нас двоих действительно зарабатывал своё жалованье. А теперь, когда я тебя слегка потеснили на твоей территории, ты стал уже не так уверен в себе…

  
Я собрался опровергнуть это чудовищное обвинение, но он опередил меня, подняв руку ладонью вверх.

  
– Нет, нет, Дживс, даже не пытайся возражать. Вустеровский мозг проник в самую суть происходящего. Твои переживания понятны, и даже, сказал бы я, неизбежны, но всё же, ты должен постараться возобладать над этим недостойным чувством. Завтра я приступаю к работе. И если ты не в состоянии за меня порадоваться, то хотя бы прими тот факт, что отныне я – человек деловой! – он завершил свою речь на весьма самодовольной ноте.

  
– Если это всё, сэр, я вернусь к своим обязанностям, – произнес я холодно.

  
– Да Дживс, пока что всё, – ответил он, глядя на меня с грустью.

  
Остатки ланча со стола я собирал в некотором смятении. Наваждение мистера Вустера становилось уже просто смехотворным – необходимо было положить этому конец. Коррективы по улучшению своего плана я внес во время мытья посуды.

  
Закончив с делами на кухне, я отыскал среди бумаг мистера Вустера вышеупомянутую карту и тщательно её изучил, запоминая, по каким улицам должен пролегать его маршрут.

Затем вышел, якобы за покупками, и без труда нашел на улице нескольких мальчишек, которые были не прочь слегка заработать. Работа им предстояла пустячная – звонить в двери и просить пожертвования для несуществующих благотворительных организаций. Я попросил их проявлять всю возможную настойчивость, посещая одни и те же дома несколько раз в день – утром и вечером. В дополнение к предусмотренному вознаграждению я позволил им оставить себе все собранные пожертвования, хотя, в общем-то, предполагалось, что сборы будут невелики.

  
Юные джентльмены тут же приступили к работе. Я немного понаблюдал за ними, чтобы убедиться, что они правильно поняли задание. Результаты меня порадовали. На каждую процедуру уходило всего лишь несколько секунд – звонок, появление на пороге хозяина жилища, клянчащий голосок, звук захлопывающейся двери. А по прошествии некоторого времени в ту же дверь звонил уже другой мальчик... На моих глазах одна и та же картина повторилась несколько раз – с одним и тем же исходом. Было весьма сомнительно, что в этом районе мистера Вустера встретят с распростертыми объятиями. Я развернулся и пошел домой с чувством выполненного долга.

  
Когда я вернулся, то увидел, что нам доставили несколько больших упаковок «Живительного бальзама Глоссопа», розовой микстурой, совершенно несъедобной с виду. На каждом пузырьке красовалась броская этикетка с портретом сэра Родерика Глоссопа и аннотацией, сулящей сказочные результаты после приема бальзама.

  
Мистер Вустер бойко упаковывал снадобье в новый кожаный портфель, сосредоточенно изучал маршрут и репетировал обращение к покупателям. Я игнорировал его, как мог, сосредоточившись на выполнении своих обязанностей. В конце концов, он закончил свои приготовления и расположился в гостиной с напитком и сигаретой.

  
Тем вечером мы разговаривали мало. Он смотрел на меня с грустью, качал головой и страдальчески вздыхал, пытаясь поймать мой ответный взгляд. Я же был всё ещё возмущён его замечанием относительно моей якобы ревности, и решил на время вернуться к роли камердинера.

  
На ночь я ушёл в свою комнату. Не считая нашего недолгого пребывания в стенах Тотли-Тауэра, это было впервые с тех пор, как мы достигли нынешнего уровня взаимопонимания. Я слышал, как мой наниматель беспокойно вертится в постели – наверное, не мог уснуть. Впрочем, мои попытки забыться сном также были безуспешны. Однако же я рассудил, что нет худа без добра – к своему первому «рабочему» дню мистер Вустер будет совершенно выбит из колеи, что, несомненно, скажется на его результатах.

  
После полуночи, когда мне, наконец, удалось задремать, дверь в мою спальню отворилась. Мягкие шаги сразу же разбудили меня, и я сел на кровати. В бледном лунном свете, проникающем через окно, знакомый силуэт был едва различим.

  
– Э-э, Дживс, – прошептал он. – Я не могу… ну то есть… Я не… В общем, я очень сожалею о том, что наговорил тебе, старина.

  
– Спасибо, сэр, – сказал я.

  
– Не то чтобы я думал, что был до конца неправ… – начал он, но осекся, увидев выражение моего лица. – Впрочем, не будем об этом больше – перемелется, мука будет, и всё такое. Мне что-то не спится. Как думаешь, могу я?.. – он умолк в надежде.

  
Я приглашающе приподнял уголок одеяла. Он проворно забрался в мою постель, и, довольный, устроился в моих объятиях. Через минуту мы оба уже крепко спали.

  
***  
  
Утром мистер Вустер заметно нервничал. Он почти не тронул свой завтрак и с трудом мог заставить себя стоять спокойно хотя бы в течение той минуты, когда я завязывал ему галстук. По-детски чистый восторг моего нанимателя затронул во мне некую струну, и я даже слегка пожалел, что такой энтузиазм продлится недолго. Не хотелось разбивать его надежд, однако я знал, что дерзким стремлениям моего нанимателя не суждено увенчаться успехом, и будет куда лучше для нас двоих, если это случится раньше, а не позже. Когда я целовал его на прощание, его глаза сияли, а у меня на душе скребли кошки.

  
День прошел скучно – время всегда течет медленнее, когда мистера Вустера нет рядом. Я довольно быстро закончил домашние дела и присел с книгой в своей комнате. Вот только квартира, где не разливался его звонкий голос или музыка, извлекаемая из пианино его проворными пальцами, казалась мне странно тихой. Когда я обнаружил, что всё это время изучал одни и те же буквы, но не различал значения слов, то отказался от попыток чтения и занял себя тем, что стал начищать все имеющиеся в доме туфли до зеркального блеска.  
Возвратился он вечером весьма подавленный.

  
– Привет, Дживс, – сказал он устало, быстро поцеловал меня в щёку, бросил портфель и прошел в гостиную.

  
Признаю, что моё сердце смягчилось, когда я увидел, как он оседает на софе, практически упав на неё в изнеможении. Его живая и оптимистичная натура – источник моей непреходящей радости, и мне было тяжело видеть его таким. Но все же, эта боль была необходима – только так мой наниматель мог осознать ошибочность своих действий.

  
Я принес ему выпить и оставил приходить в себя, а сам ушёл готовить ужин. Но вскоре он пришел ко мне и присел за кухонный стол.

  
– Да, Дживс, вся эта петрушка с работой сложнее, чем кажется. Ты-то всегда держишься, как ни в чем не бывало, а я просто выбит из колеи!

  
– Спасибо, сэр, – ответил я. – Возможно, вы привыкнете, если станете работать практически каждый день на протяжении многих лет, как я.

  
– Лет?! – его голос взлетел на несколько октав, и мне показалось, что ему внезапно стало не хватать воздуха. – Да… наверное привыкну, – произнес он обеспокоенно.

  
– Я уверен, что так и будет, сэр.

  
– Знаешь, Дживс, а я ведь сегодня не сделал ни одной продажи… Никогда не думал, что люди настолько недружелюбны. В жизни никто не захлопывал передо мной двери с таким треском. Нет, меня, конечно, выпирали из хороших домов – особенно, если приходилось там загоститься сверх меры, но вот так вот, зная меня меньше минуты…

  
– Жаль это слышать, сэр. Если вы пожелаете рассказать подробнее, как прошел ваш день, я охотно послушаю.

  
Пока я стоял у плиты и готовил ужин, он поведал мне несколько забавных эпизодов своего первого рабочего дня, например, о том, как ему преградил путь чей-то свирепый пёс, так что он с трудом унес ноги и сохранил в целости свои брюки. Он говорил легко и непринужденно, шутил, но я отчетливо различал в его речи нотки разочарования. Я собирался сервировать ужин в комнате за большим столом, однако мистер Вустер остановил меня прикосновением ладони.

  
– Давай поедим здесь? Столовая кажется такой… официальной и строгой. И знаешь что – не нужно сегодня мне прислуживать. Садись рядом, ладно?

  
– Конечно, сэр, – сказал я растроганно.

  
Кухонная лампа излучала мягкий свет. Мы ужинали, и наши колени соприкасались под столом. Мы разговаривали о пустяках, словно боясь разрушить воцарившуюся в доме мирную атмосферу.

  
Той ночью я старался быть с ним нежным и пылким. Не прибегая к помощи слов, я хотел выразить глубину своих чувств и своё сожаление по поводу постигших его неудач. Разумеется, причиной непривычной с моей стороны страстности послужило чувство вины. Я беспокоился, что он заметит, что что-то не так, однако он просто принимал мои горячие ласки с той неприкрытой радостью, какую всегда привносил в наши интимные отношения.

  
После, когда он лежал в моих объятиях, мне показалось, что он немного оттаял.

  
– Мне уже гораздо лучше Дживс. Знаешь, если б я мог тебя разливать и продавать как тот бальзам, то мой бизнес резко пошел бы в гору.

  
– Весьма тронут, сэр, – ответил я сухо.

  
– Нет-нет, Дживс, комплимент более чем заслужен! Завтра я буду работать с необычайным энтузиазмом – я уже чувствую себя, как новенький.

  
– Рад это слышать, сэр, – сказал я с тяжелым чувством.

  
Я надеялся, что даже короткое знакомство с таким понятием как «работа» разубедит его в правильности выбранного курса, однако недооценил его природного оптимизма. Но я не мог больше видеть, как приходит по вечерам потерянный и мрачный, не желал терпеть бесконечную вереницу часов, что мне приходилось коротать без него дома. Пришло время принимать радикальные меры. И когда он засыпал в моих объятиях, я уже намечал возможный план действий.

  
***  
Мистер Вустер поднялся в восемь, и уже через час убежал, насвистывая веселый мотивчик и помахивая своим портфелем. Я, разумеется, поднялся намного раньше, и уже успел завершить не только утренние хозяйственные дела, но и другие приготовления. Вскоре я ушел воплощать свои планы в жизнь.

  
Сначала я доставил в клинику сэра Родерика Глоссопа на Харли-Стрит несколько писем, якобы от недовольных покупателей «Живительного бальзама Глоссопа», грозивших подать на него в суд за недобросовестную рекламу. Я также оставил пакет с пузырьком злополучного снадобья, и записку от имени мистера Пулвермахера. В ней содержалась благодарность сэру Родерику за то, что тот позволил своему племяннику мистеру Хилдебранду Глоссопу использовать своё имя и портрет для создания его продукции хорошей репутации.

  
Затем я осторожно поинтересовался у нескольких компетентных людей, что, собственно, представляет собой мистер Пулвермахер. Через несколько часов я получил ответ от своего хорошего знакомого мистера Ричарда Армстронга, который служил камердинером у известного столичного финансиста. Он предложил мне выпить чаю в одном заведении неподалеку, и я незамедлительно отправился на рандеву.

  
Ричард Армстронг, солидный господин преклонных лет, идеальный персональный помощник джентльмена, был моим другом и наставником в течение многих лет. Я обрадовался ему, даже несмотря на то, что на сей раз нас свёл не слишком счастливый случай. Я поинтересовался, как поживают его внуки, а он, в свою очередь, спросил о моих племянниках. После обязательной легкой беседы я подвел разговор к интересующему меня предмету.

  
– Как я понимаю, вы обладаете информацией об этом человеке, Пулвермахере? – спросил я.

  
– Это так. Правда, когда я его знал, он не называл себя Пулвермахером.

  
– Могу ли я узнать об обстоятельствах, при которых вы познакомились?

  
– Да, Реджинальд, можешь. Но предупреждаю: дело весьма щепетильное.

  
– Разумеется, – заверил его я.

  
– Мой наниматель оказался вовлечен в одну неприятную аферу, за которой стоял этот мошенник. В то время он именовал себя Уильямом Фергюсоном. Детали не важны, скажу лишь, что мой наниматель потерял на этом большие деньги.

  
– Однако в полицию не заявлял, – уточнил я.

  
– Боже упаси. Только представь себе, как раздули бы этот скандал в прессе: «Прославленный финансист поймался на удочку афериста!». Нет, он и слышать не хотел о том, чтобы звонить в полицию. Уж лучше потерять деньги, чем лицо.

  
– Понимаю, – сказал я. – И все же, этот преступник должен быть известен властям – раз он занимается этим уже достаточно долго.

  
– Полагаю, так оно и есть. Однако велика вероятность, что свидетельствовать против него станут лишь очень немногие его жертвы, – сказал мистер Армстронг.

  
– Я не преследую цели посадить его в тюрьму. Достаточно будет, если его просто арестуют.

  
– Что ж, в таком случае, я уверен: ты добьешься своего. Полиция наверняка его ищет, и будет весьма заинтересована в любой информации, которую ей предоставят.

  
Наш разговор вернулся к более непринужденным темам, и вскоре мы попрощались, пообещав друг другу встречаться чаще. Я вернулся в квартиру и сразу же сочинил анонимное письмо. Описал приметы мошенника, упомянул пару известных мне имен, написал, чем он сейчас занимается, и его возможное местонахождение этим вечером. Затем запечатал конверт и отправил его в полицейский участок.

  
Ранним вечером, когда я убирался в доме, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник чрезвычайно взволнованный мистер Вустер. Я избавил его от пальто, шляпы, портфеля, и он упал на диван.

  
– Ну и дела, Дживс! – начал он и на мгновение замолчал, – …Ну и дела! Ужасно странная штука!

  
– Неужели, сэр?

  
– Ага, Дживс! Прихожу я, значит, в «Трутни», чтобы поделиться со стариной Гилбертом дневной выручкой – увы, небольшой, сегодня мне что-то не везло – и тут угадай, что происходит?

  
– Теряюсь в догадках, сэр.

  
– В клуб врываются полицейские с пистолетами наголо и надевают на парня наручники! Оказалось, что он разыскиваемый преступник! Кто бы мог подумать, а?

  
– Действительно, сэр. Кто бы мог подумать, – произнес я с нажимом.

Он взглянул на меня неодобрительно, но, тем не менее, продолжил:

  
– Это ещё не всё, Дживс. Таппи почему-то не явился, так что я побежал к нему домой, чтобы рассказать о случившемся. И знаешь, кого я там встретил?

  
– Нет, но очень хочу узнать, сэр.

  
– Сэра Родерика, который выговаривал бедному Таппи за то, что тот использовал его фото без разрешения. До чего ж некоторые люди бывают нервными, ей-богу, Дживс!

  
– Просто ужасно, сэр.

  
– А потом сэр Родерик вылетел за дверь в состоянии, близком к апоплексии. Но перед этим предупредил Таппи, что в его же лучших интересах позаботиться о том, чтобы ни один пузырек этого проклятого бальзама не попал в руки легковерных покупателей.

  
– Плохие новости, сэр.

  
– Вот именно, Дживс, плохие! Я рассказал Таппи о Пулвермахере и мы оба пришли к выводу, что теперь ничего не поделаешь. Сделка развалилась, и нам лишь остается подсчитывать собственные убытки.

  
– Жаль это слышать, сэр.

  
– Эх, да что уж теперь! Главное, ничего не предвещало беды, а случилось то, что случилось. Одна из этих, как бишь их, судьбы… возвратностей? Развратностей? Чёрт, какое слово мне нужно, Дживс?

  
– Превратностей, сэр.

  
– Вот-вот. Одна из них.

  
– Несомненно, сэр.

  
– Кстати, полагаю, я ещё легко отделался. Могло бы быть и хуже, правда? Этот парень мог и меня под монастырь подвести – но мне улыбнулась леди Удача, да, Дживс?

  
– Что-то в этом роде, сэр.

  
Остаток вечера мы провели довольно приятно. Мистер Вустер хоть и был немного огорчен, но признаков крайней подавленности в связи с окончанием его деловой жизни не проявлял. И все же, я видел, что над ним что-то довлеет – его мысли, казалось, витали где-то очень далеко. Я прервал его мечтания тем, что в третий раз довольно звучно прокашлялся, и поинтересовался, чем бы он хотел заняться дальше. Но он тут же смутился и покраснел.

  
– Думаю, сегодня уже ничем. Я так устал, что, пожалуй, пойду прилягу, если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.

  
Я помог ему приготовиться ко сну, подарил долгий поцелуй на ночь, погасил свет и покинул спальню. Затем час или два почитал у себя, и присоединился к мистеру Вустеру в его постели.

  
***

  
Утро следующего дня выдалось ясным и солнечным. Я был рад возобновить наш давний утренний ритуал, подав своему нанимателю завтрак в спальне. Он сел на кровати, трогательно растрепанный со сна, затем зевнул и потянулся.

  
– Доброе утро, Дживс, – поприветствовал меня мистер Вустер, и едва я поставил поднос ему на колени, притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать. – Кажется, будет погожий денёк, а?

  
– Действительно, сэр, – ответил я тепло.

  
– Поем – и выйду прогуляться. Хочу зайти к портному, поглядеть, чем он собирается порадовать в этом сезоне, – эти слова он почему-то произнёс несколько сконфуженно.

  
– Прекрасная мысль, сэр, – ответил я. – Полагаю, в морском путешествии однотонная одежда будет не совсем практична. Возможно, вы пожелаете заказать новый светло-серый костюм в тонкую полоску? Уверен, он будет смотреться на вас весьма эффектно.

  
– Э-э... Да, Дживс, наверняка. Просто я хочу посмотреть, что там еще у него есть.

  
– Очень хорошо, сэр.

  
После того как мистер Вустер оделся, позавтракал и устроился за пианино, я вышел по делам. Затем, покончив с хлопотами, решил заглянуть в «Ганимед», где заказал ланч, немного выпил и сыграл несколько партий в шахматы. Когда я вернулся домой, был уже почти вечер.

  
Картина, открывшаяся моему взору с порога, будет долго являться мне в самых страшных снах. В коридоре стоял Мистер Вустер – скорее всего, он услышал, как я вхожу, и решил выйти навстречу, – но на кого же он был похож! То, что было на нём надето, вероятно, задумывалось как костюм в стиле Дикого Запада. Однако одежда американского ковбоя была сшита британским портным, который ковбоев видел, в лучшем случае, в синематографе! Я крепко зажмурился в надежде, что мне всё примерещилось. Затем осторожно открыл глаза, но, увы – мистер Вустер стоял там же, где и раньше, и его наружность ни на йоту не изменилась. То, что это была тщательно продуманная провокация, мне стало понятно с первых же секунд.

  
Я позволил себе рассмотреть костюм мистера Вустера во всех его омерзительных деталях – белая «10-галонная» шляпа, красная фланелевая рубаха, украшенная атласной бахромой... На поясе я надолго задержал взгляд: стройную талию моего нанимателя обхватывал самый вызывающий и безвкусный ремень, какой я когда-либо видел. Общий вид дополняли облегающие брюки из грубого хлопка и остроносые сапоги. Но именно ремень поразил меня больше всего. Как и сапоги, он был сделан из тисненой кожи, а венчала этот образец вычурности и нелепости латунная бляха величиной с кулак в форме… я пригляделся получше… да, в форме бычьей головы.

  
Я прилагал все усилия, чтобы сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Мой наниматель должен был понимать, какую реакцию вызовет у меня подобный ансамбль в целом и данный ремень в частности. Он прекрасно знал о последствиях приобретения одежды, не подходящей джентльмену его положения. Неужели он не усвоил недавний урок, не сделал никаких выводов? Я вгляделся в его лицо. Голубые глаза мистера Вустера смотрели бесхитростно, но на щеках выступили алые пятна. Поневоле, мой взгляд снова переместился на эту кошмарную бляху. Словно завороженный, я не сводил с нее глаз, и вскоре заметил, что чуть ниже неё наметилась определённая физиологическая реакция. Я ощутил опасный трепет от шальной мысли, что, возможно, он оделся так специально, дабы разжечь и мою страсть.

  
– Ну, что скажешь, Дживс? Неплохо, а? Кстати, в «Трутнях» мой костюмчик определенно пришёлся ко двору! – голос мистера Вустера звучал так, словно он запыхался.  
– Правильно ли я понял, сэр, что вы появлялись в этом одеянии на людях? – спросил я как можно более невозмутимо.

  
Он нервно сглотнул.

  
– Ну да, Дживс. А что? Тебе не нравится?

  
Я прищурился. И вместо того, чтобы ответить на поставленный вопрос немедленно, запер входную дверь и просочился по коридору, минуя мистера Вустера. Когда по пути я слегка задел его бедром, его рот приоткрылся, и он чуть слышно охнул.

  
Отложив пакеты с покупками, я повернулся к нему.

– Нет, сэр, не нравится, – произнёс я с убийственным спокойствием.

  
– И какие же меры ты собираешься принять по этому поводу? – спросил мой наниматель.

  
Лицо его пылало, но глаз он не отводил.

  
– Я бы попросил вас проследовать в спальню и сменить этот наряд на что-то более подобающее.

  
– Ну, раз ты настаиваешь… – протянул он с деланной неохотой.

  
– Настаиваю, сэр, – ответил я.

  
– Тогда ладно, – сказал он, устремившись в спальню так быстро, словно действительно меня испугался.

  
Я последовал за ним не спеша, всё ещё озадаченный поиском ответа на вопрос: что, чёрт возьми, здесь происходит.

  
Когда я вошел в спальню, то увидел шляпу, сиротливо лежавшую на полу, и мистера Вустера, который расстегивал пуговицы своей сорочки. Дрожащими руками он вытянул из темно-синих брюк ремень и передал его мне, глядя на меня доверчиво и взволнованно. Казалось, в тот момент он был просто не в состоянии говорить. Но я и без слов понял его сигнал.  
Я принял ремень и сделал шаг назад, ожидая, что он продолжит разоблачаться. Мистер Вустер сел на край кровати, снял сапоги, носки, брюки и вскоре остался в одном исподнем.

  
– Что такое, Дживс? – в его голосе слышались нотки беспокойства, – Ты всё время молчишь... Всё э-э, нормально?

  
– О, да, сэр. Особенно, теперь, когда вы сняли этот ужасный костюм. Пожалуйста, разденьтесь полностью, сэр.

  
Он снял белье, и бросил его на пол. Избавляясь от последнего предмета, он устремил на меня дерзкий взгляд, прекрасно зная, что я не одобрю подобную неаккуратность. Мой наниматель решил меня поддразнить, однако я не собирался поддаваться на его уловки – лишь молча оглядел его сверху донизу, отметив, что кое-кто уже заметно возбужден. Я сложил ремень вдвое, и эрекция мистера Вустера усилилась буквально на глазах. Моя собственная плоть также недвусмысленно напоминала о себе, но я решил до поры игнорировать её позывы.

  
– А ты не желаешь раздеться, Дживс? – спросил он с надеждой.

  
– Нет, сэр.

  
В одной руке я держал ремень, а второй притянул его к себе и стал жадно целовать. Его руки обвились вокруг меня и какое-то время мы не отрывались друг от друга. Я не желал прерывать поцелуй, наслаждаясь предвкушением того запретного и прекрасного, что обещало произойти совсем скоро. Наконец я отстранился, развернул его спиной к себе и легонько толкнул между лопаток. Он послушно забрался на кровать и встал на четвереньки.

  
На мгновение я окаменел. Это было моим давним, тайным и постыдным наваждением – увидеть моего нанимателя стоящим на коленях, в ожидании первого звонкого удара, который нанесет ему моя рука. Это были лишь фантазии, которые я никогда не надеялся претворить в жизнь – я не думал, что когда-либо решусь на подобное, и уж тем более, не мог предположить, что мистер Вустер сам инициирует такого рода контакт.

  
Он нетерпеливо повернулся ко мне. Его лицо раскраснелось, на губах играла нервная улыбка, а в глазах читалась мольба. И занял он исходное положение лишь тогда, когда увидел, что я всё же занес руку. Я не знал, как далеко он был готов зайти. К тому же, я боялся не рассчитать собственных сил, поэтому в первый раз взмахнул ремнем совсем легко, и он коснулся его ягодиц с негромким шлепком. Мой наниматель втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Я повторил своё действие – и он страстно изогнулся. Я взмахнул ремнем ещё раз, с большей силой, и в комнате раздался громкий хлопок. След от этого удара изначально был даже бледнее его белой кожи, но моментально налился алым. Завороженный невиданным доселе зрелищем, я на мгновение прервал своё занятие и нежно провел пальцем по свежей отметине. Мистер Вустер тихо застонал. Я медлил, всё ещё не уверенный в том, что он желает продолжения. Он снова оглянулся.

  
– Дживс, прошу тебя… – от возбуждения его голос немного охрип.

  
Mirabile dictum*, но было похоже, что он хочет этого так же сильно, как и я сам.

  
Расставшись с остатками нерешительности, я взмахивал ремнем снова и снова, оставляя отметины на раскинувшемся передо мной соблазнительном ландшафте его бедер и ягодиц. Мистер Вустер стоял на четвереньках, его ноги были слегка разведены. Чуть изменив угол замаха, я задел ремнем его мошонку, что заставило моего нанимателя вскрикнуть и податься вперед. Мое возбуждение становилось почти болезненным, хотелось немедленной разрядки, но я сдерживал себя, желая насладиться каждым звуком, который рождало соприкосновение ремня с его телом, насладиться пьянящим запахом страсти и тисненой кожи, наполнившим пространство вокруг нас. Он вознаграждал мои старания криками, в которых боль смешивалась с экстазом, лишь время от времени выдыхая: «Да, Дживс, да!», и я осознал, что сейчас наша с ним связь глубока настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, и был уверен, что он чувствует то же самое.

  
В конце концов, я опустил ремень. В этот момент я буквально обезумел от желания и балансировал на острие ножа: миллиметр вправо или влево – и я бы полностью утратил самоконтроль. Спешно избавившись от одежды, я подготовил себя с помощью масла, пузырек с которым выхватил из гардероба секундой ранее. Мистер Вустер не следил за моими действиями, даже не обернулся – его голова свешивалась меж расставленных рук, а бока тяжело вздымались.

  
Я приладился к нему, дал несколько мгновений привыкнуть, а затем одним резким толчком вонзился полностью в тугую, жаркую, всёпринимающую глубину. Мистер Вустер издал что-то среднее между криком и всхлипом и подался вперед, опустившись на локти. Перемена угла заставила его плоть сильнее сжаться вокруг моей, и я застонал от наслаждения. Сжав его бедра, я жадно брал его – снова и снова, совершенно не заботясь о его собственной разрядке. Каждый толчок вызывал у него короткое, удивленное восклицание – он повторял: «Ох! – Ох! – Ох!» всякий раз, когда я безжалостно вонзался в него.

  
В таком бешеном ритме я быстро достиг пика, извернувшись в него с такой силой, что на несколько секунд у меня помутилось в глазах. Я вцепился пальцами в его бедра, чтобы не потерять равновесие, – так грубо, что он захныкал. Несколько долгих секунд я оставался внутри, ослабив свою хватку и поглаживая его бока и спину, блестящие от пота. Я вышел из него медленно, отметив, как по телу мистера Вустера прошла дрожь, и обозревая с чувством глубокого удовлетворения ярко-красные отметины, исполосовавшие его зад.  
В своей наивной и абсолютно естественной чувственности мой обожаемый наниматель пошел так далеко, куда я никогда не осмелился бы его завести, и за это я полюбил его ещё сильнее. Я лег рядом, обнял его и стал баюкать как ребенка, вытирая дорожки от слез, которые заметил на его щеках, нежно целуя его снова и снова. Он был всё ещё твёрд и полон желания, и я мог удовлетворить его немедля, но сначала необходимо было успокоить его и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Тут мистер Вустер поднял голову и улыбнулся, выражая этим безыскусным жестом всё своё облегчение и благодарность, и я был потрясен до глубины души его абсолютным одобрением моих и своих действий и всей этой ситуации.

  
В этот момент я почувствовал, что обязан дать моему нанимателю то, чего я никогда не дал бы по собственной воле никому другому. В начале моей карьеры мне приходилось бывать принимающей стороной, не имея возможности отказаться от непрошеных знаков внимания, что привело к… более, чем неприятному жизненному опыту. Это тема, в подробности которой я бы не хотел сейчас вдаваться.

  
Тем не менее, я не мог не заметить, что мистер Вустер давно хочет проделать со мной то, что я привык делать с ним. Безусловно, я заботился о его удовольствии, помогая ему руками или ртом, трением своего тела о его, – но было очевидно, что он мечтает о чём-то большем. Да и странно было бы, если бы не мечтал! Мой наниматель, в конце концов, был молодым мужчиной, не так давно осознавшим природу собственной сексуальности, так что его желание овладеть своим партнёром представлялось мне совершенно естественным.  
Я знал, что мистеру Вустеру было не присуще обсуждать нашу интимную жизнь, к тому же, обострённое чувство собственного достоинства не позволяло ему заговорить об этом первым. В то же время, я не был уверен, что смогу добровольно уступить данную привилегию кому-либо – даже своему возлюбленному нанимателю. Однако в этот момент, вспоминая, как невинно, и в то же время порочно он пришел ко мне со своим желанием наказания, которое так изумительно совпало с моим собственным желанием наказать его, решение далось мне без особого труда.

  
Перегнувшись через него, я отыскал пузырёк с маслом в складках покрывала, где я его бросил в своей недавней спешке. Перевернув Мистера Вустера на спину, я поцеловал его и попросил не двигаться. Он издал некое несвязное, но одобрительное междометие и слегка поморщился, когда его чувствительная, истерзанная кожа соприкоснулась с простыней.

  
– Вы в порядке, сэр?

  
– Да, Дживс, всё хорошо, – сказал он, немного поерзав на постели, – а сейчас, ну... если ты не возражаешь… – он замер в надежде.

  
– Да, сэр, – ответил я.

  
Встав на колени, я открыл пузырек и налил в ладонь немного масла. Затем покрыл им пальцы, и, не спеша, начал подготавливать себя. Совершая медленные поступательные движения, я разрабатывал свой вход сначала одним, потом двумя и наконец, тремя пальцами. Я заставлял себя расслабиться – это было нелегко, но иначе я бы не смог завершить задуманное.

  
Поначалу Мистер Вустер озадаченно следил за моими действиями, однако я четко поймал момент, когда он всё понял. Он содрогнулся всем телом, его глаза широко открылись, зрачки расширились, дыхание участилось, а кровь ещё больше прилила к определенным участкам анатомии. Масло, оставшееся на моих ладонях, я растер по его члену – он выгнулся, толкнулся в мой кулак и тихо вскрикнул.

  
Я оседлал его бедра и замер на несколько мгновений, затем обхватил головку его длинного, изящного органа, и начал медленно насаживаться. Он испустил низкий, продолжительный и глубокий стон, отличный от всех тех, что я от него слышал ранее. Должно быть, у него возникло непреодолимое желание прикоснуться ко мне – он провел пальцами по моим бедрам и сжал их, впиваясь в кожу короткими ногтями.

  
Когда я опускался на него, то терпел боль, стиснув зубы. До сегодняшнего дня мне и в голову не приходило, что я снова соглашусь терпеть подобное вторжение в мое тело, но ради моего хозяина я был готов терпеть и худшие испытания. Я впускал его в себя сантиметр за сантиметром, а он смотрел на меня с нескрываемым изумлением, словно никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего.

  
Наконец, я принял его полностью, при этом чувствуя себя так, словно меня распяли. На какое-то время я застыл без движения, и лишь молча смотрел ему в глаза.

  
– Дживс… – выдохнул он беспомощно.

  
– Сэр... – выдавил я, с трудом превозмогая боль.

  
И начал двигаться – медленно и осторожно, плавно поднимаясь и опускаясь. Так как свою порцию удовольствия я уже получил, то мне не составило труда полностью сфокусироваться на том, чтобы доставить его мистеру Вустеру. И, судя по всему, мне это удавалось, ибо лицо моего нанимателя выражало неописуемый восторг. Продолжая игнорировать собственный дискомфорт, я стал наращивать темп. Глаза мистера Вустера затуманились от страсти, бедра дрожали, словно по ним проходил электрический разряд – он начал толкаться мне навстречу и с его губ стали слетать отчаянные крики. Я поглаживал его грудь, слегка задевая ногтями соски, и двигался всё быстрее и быстрее.  
Вдруг он задел определенную точку внутри меня, вызвав молниеносный и неожиданный взрыв наслаждения. Я издал удивленный вскрик, кольцо моих мускулов непроизвольно сжалось вокруг его плоти, и он неистово толкнулся вглубь меня. В ту же секунду из его глотки вырвался пронзительный вопль, и я почувствовал, как он пульсирует и изливается теплым семенем.

  
Я почти замертво повалился ему на грудь. Нежные руки обняли меня и несколько минут успокаивающе поглаживали спину, а горячее дыхание щекотало ухо.

  
– Спасибо, Дживс, – прошептал он, наконец. – Я люблю тебя.

  
В горле у меня пересохло, и я не был в состоянии ответить. Но это молчание не тревожило мистера Вустера, продолжавшего свои тихие ласки.

  
Наконец я стал бояться, что причиняю ему неудобство, навалившись на его хрупкое тело всей своей массой. Я привстал, и он выскользнул из меня, от чего мы оба непроизвольно вздрогнули. Он схватил меня за руки, побуждая к тому, чтобы я не уходил, а просто лёг рядом. Так мы лежали, глядя друг на друга и не считая быстротечных минут.

  
Потом я всё же поднялся с кровати и пошел в ванную, передвигаясь, впрочем, несколько затруднённо. Вернувшись в спальню, я обтер мистера Вустера влажным полотенцем – действие это уже стало непременной частью каждого нашего соития, после чего лег обратно в постель. Обняв моего нанимателя, я почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, и когда он прильнул к моей груди, я прошептал:

  
– Я тоже люблю вас, сэр.

  
Он удовлетворенно вздохнул и поудобнее устроился в моих объятиях.

  
– Знаешь, Дживс, а ведь я не ходил в этом костюме в «Трутни». Честное слово, я принёс его от портного, запакованным в оберточную бумагу, и надел уже здесь.

  
– Счастлив это слышать, сэр, – сказал я и поцеловал его в щеку.

  
– А ещё я заказал себе костюм. Серый в полоску, как ты хотел…

  
– Спасибо, сэр.

Мистер Вустер снова вздохнул.

  
– Я так хотел, чтобы ты мною гордился, – произнес он с легкой грустью.

  
Я на минуту перестал его целовать, и рассеянно уточнил:

  
– Гордился, сэр?

  
– Ну да. Мне казалось, что если у меня будет работа, это возвысит меня в твоих глазах. Но я, как обычно, всё испортил. Я безнадежен, Дживс!

  
Я слегка отодвинулся и взял его двумя пальцами за подбородок, тем самым заставив его смотреть на меня, не отводя глаз. Затем продекламировал:  
  
Любовь моя, прекрасные черты  
Твои подобны царственной весне,  
И мне наград не надобно иных,  
Иного счастья – был бы счастлив ты.  
Ты – таинство, ниспосланное мне,  
И весь мой мир – он здесь, в глазах твоих!

  
– Э-э, не уверен, что до конца понял, о чём ты...

  
Я посмотрел на него с нежностью.

  
– О том, что вы, сэр, слишком прекрасны, слишком исключительны, чтобы растрачивать себя на рутинную работу, словно простой смертный! Вы – воплощенная радость, юность и беззаботность. Я не позволю вам расстраиваться, ибо страдания ваши приносят мне боль... И ещё, сэр. Я всегда гордился вами...

Ночь и день так непохожи,  
Но не быть ночи без дня  
Как бы ни было, но всё же  
Я с тобой, любовь моя! **

  
Он улыбнулся так лучисто, что у меня отлегло от сердца: по-видимому, я его убедил. Но не прошло и минуты, как на его лицо снова набежала тень.

  
– Из-за меня тебе пришлось пропустить рыбалку! Даже если мы отплывём в Америку немедленно, то все равно не попадем на сезон ловли лосося, да?

  
– Я полагаю, сэр, что если мы отчалим в ближайшие два дня, то ещё успеем наверстать упущенное.

  
– Но Дживс, билеты на ближайший рейс наверняка уже раскупили! И потом, нужно же договориться насчёт жилья и все такое.

  
Я деликатно прокашлялся:

  
– Я обо всём позаботился, сэр.

  
– Дживс, ты просто волшебник. Помнится, мы собирались провести в Америке две недели, но мы ведь мы вполне можем остаться и на три! Ты заслужил хороший отдых, старина.  
– Благодарю вас, сэр, – сказал я, и снова невзначай кашлянул. – Я взял на себя смелость забронировать апартаменты на четыре недели.

  
– Отлично, Дживс, просто отлично! – великодушно воскликнул мой наниматель.

  
– Кстати, а что ты посоветуешь делать со всем этим? – Он указал на пол, где по-прежнему валялась груда его одежды.

  
– Избавиться от этого костюма как можно скорее, – отрезал я сурово. – В доме останется только ремень – он составит компанию вашему желтому галстуку.

  
– Вот и чудненько, – проговорил он с широкой улыбкой, и снова привлек меня к себе.

  
Потому что, в конце концов, у нас есть масса куда более приятных занятий, чем размышления об Америке и ужасных одеяниях, придуманных её обитателям.  
  
  
  
* Удивительно. – Лат.  
  
** Здесь и выше – отрывки из стихотворений английской эссеистки и поэтессы Элис Мейнел, (1847—1922). Попытка русской адаптации – Zavrja

 


End file.
